Keeping You A Secret
by crimsoncoveredroses
Summary: ZADR ZimxDib Zim OOC Based on Dib and Zim when they're older. For Dib, Zim went from fascination, to obsession. For Zim, the competition and isolation was all he knew. But what happens when this twisted game of cat and mouse slowly comes to an end?
1. it begins

KEEPING YOU A SECRET

Author's note: I do not own any of the Invader Zim characters.

Dib walked slowly down the street, his hands stuffed deep within his pockets and his head bowed deep in thought. Zim hadn't been torturing him lately and had been missing more Skool than usual, until he finally stopped coming all together. He was wondering if Zim was concocting another plan to rule the planet, or hand he finally given up on destroying the Earth? The answer was still unknown, making Dib even more curious about the little green aliens whereabouts.

'_I wonder what Zim's up too…. He's been very discreet lately, I haven't been beaten senseless in over two weeks. He must be working on something pretty important to ignore me for that long.'_

The truth was, Dib had started to like the little green aliens beatings, and even enjoyed hunting him down and destroying everything that Zim had worked so hard to create. For Dib, Zim had gone from fascination to obsession.

Dib stopped only for a moment and stared silently at the odd little house. Little gnomes adorning the front lawn as well as an 'I LUV EARTH' sign and a few scattered pink flamingos. He walked silently up the front steps and lightly knocked at the door. It was answered by the tiny robot clad in the little green dog suit.

"What does the Big Headed Man want?" He asked in a high pitched winy voice. "I'm missing the Angry Monkey Show!!"

"Where's Zim."

Gir blinked a few times and looked away. "Master is…..OUT," he slowly began to close the door. "Master hasn't been home for quite a while. Big Head should go find him…" He looked up at Dib with big tear-filled eyes. "…Gir is worried"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib slowly walked into the dimly lit bar. He had been searching for Zim for three hours and was still unable to find the alien menace. He took his place at a nearby bar stool and ordered a beer, still deep in thought about where the little alien could be.

There was a small commotion at the end of the bar causing Dib to casually look in its direction. His eyes quickly widened.

"Zim…."

Zim was currently seated at the edge of the bar, gulping down shots as if it were going out of style. He already had six empty shot glasses in front of him and was gulping down a seventh, the crowd of drunks cheering and applauding around him. Dib got up from his seat and angrily walked over to Zim. He was making a fool out of himself and was too drunk to notice. He quickly grabbed Zim by the wrist and yanked him off the bar stool.

Zim turned to Dib and gave him a startled look. "Wh-What are you doing here!?!"

"Trying to keep you from making a complete fool of yourself." He knew Zim was too drunk to really hurt him and wasn't going to leave without a fight. So in one swift movement he picked Zim up and quickly proceeded to throw him over his shoulder, Zim kicking and screaming all the way out.

"Let me go, you-you stupid earth worm." He slurred. "Wh-What are you going to do to me? Where are you taking me!? Help! HELP!"

"Will you stop freaking out already? AND STOP SCREAMING!"

Zim's body went limp.

'_Is he dead,? Did I give him a heart attack!?'_

Dib nearly Zim's body when he heard him snoring on his back. There he was, walking down the street with a passed out, drunk alien on his back.

'_Well, now what am I gonna do? I can't carry him all the way to his base, it's way too far for me to walk with this drunken menace on my back. Damn he's getting heavy!' _

Dib continued to wander down the streets, still wondering what to do with Zim's limp body. Then he thought about his house. Ever since Gaz had started hitting the bottle, she had always had her and her drunken friends over for the night. Father had always said it was better than having them out late on the street but Dib begged to differ. When Gaz was drunk she was content and mellow, but once the hangover kicked in she was mean, REALLY MEAN.

'_Well, then I suppose it's settled. My house it is.'_


	2. war of the wit

Dib slowly entered his house, gently closing the door behind him in hopes of remaining unheard by the house inhabitants.

"What are you doing home so late?"

Dib froze, he knew all too well the horrors of this of this tone of voice. He turned to see Gaz lying on the family couch, a bottle of Tequila in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She took a long drag off of her cigarette and exhaled slowly.

She smirked, "Well?"

"I um…. I uh…WAS OUT DRINKING!" '_It's only half a lie…'_

She raised her eyebrow. "With the freak boy?" She nodded towards Zim "Finally you grew a set. Man, how trashed is your friend?"

Dib looked at Zim over his shoulder and sighed. His cheeks were a dark shade of red and he was fast asleep on Dib's back. "Lets just say he had a few too many and leave it at that."

"Fine, but if he pukes you're the one who's going to be cleaning it up, not me." She said, casually taking a large gulp out of the bottle.

Dib nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. He hastily went inside, trying to make as little noise as possible, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He laid Zim's unconscious body on his bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping Irken. He shuddered thinking what would happen if Zim was woken up. He knew the results would not be good.

'_How do I get myself into these messes…'_

He turned to Zim's sleeping form"Why do I even bother with you," he whispered. "Ever since you came here you've made my life a living hell. So then…. Why?" He continued to stare at the Irken's sleeping form, wishing for an answer.

He started to hear the tapping of rainfall at his window. He turned his gaze towards its direction and watched the large, fat drops of rain trickle down the glass. He knew Zim, as an Irken, was scared to death of the rain and the acidic effects it had on his delicate skin. He sighed to himself, knowing the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, or so the weather man had said earlier that day. So if Zim couldn't leave, he had one other option, and Dib knew that keeping Zim locked up in his house was NOT the brightest of ideas.

He turned back to Zim, only to be met by a pair of ruby red orbs inches away from his own. He snapped back in shock and, in the process of doing so, fell headfirst onto the cold wooden floor.

Zim blinked a few times in bewilderment and took a few moments to take in his 'new' surroundings. "Where am I?" He turned to Dib, who was currently trying to pick himself up from the floor. He bowed his head, currently engaged in deep thought. "All I remember was drinking myself to death in that bar…" His eyes suddenly widened. "…and then you came and drug me off my bar stool and into the street!"

Dib slowly backed away from the now enraged Irken. If looks could kill, he would have been dead and buried then and there from the glare Zim was shooting him.

Zim slowly inched his way towards him, and proceeded to back Dib into a corner in his room. By now Zim had succeeded in backing him fully into the corner and was now staring him the face, eyes narrow in mistrust. "Why…."

Dib gulped, thin beads of sweat trickling down the narrow frame of his nose and forehead. "Wh- What d-do you mean?"

He slammed both of his hands on the wall near Dib's head in frustration, leaning closer. So much so that He could feel Zim's breathe hot against his face. "Don't screw with me human, I'm in no mood for games. Tell me, why did you drag me here in my altered state?"

"Because you were making an ass out of yourself!" Dib retaliated. "You're an INVADER for gods sake! You should try acting like one for once in your fucking life!"

Zim lowered his head, his whole body shaking. "You are in NO position to start insulting me you little wretch!" He quickly withdrew a glowed hand and removed its leather casing, revealing a set of gleaming black retractable claws. He thrust them towards Dibs exposed throat, so that each claw just barely touched his skin. He gulped, looking at the way each talon gleamed in the moonlight seeping through the window.

"I-I'm n-not afraid of y-you." He replied, mustering enough courage to lift his head and look him straight in the face. But in doing so, his glasses slipped slowly to the end of his nose, just barely dangling to it's tip causing him to squint.

Zim stopped, trying to choke back a snicker. His attempts failed miserably, and he let out a burst of laughter. He let go of Dib's throat and fell to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You're about as terrifying as a poodle! On my planet you wouldn't even be able to make a smeet cry!" He choked out, tears now streaming from his eyes.

Dib stopped, his eyebrow cocked in amusement. He'd seen Zim blood thirsty, enraged, hell even DEPRESSED. But NEVER had he seen him this, this… happy. Dib smiled widely in amusement. Maybe having Zim at his house wouldn't be TOO bad. That is if he survived….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Longer chapter, hope you all like. Read and review please . I value the ideas of others, they help me with my other stories.


	3. rain rain

-1Hours had passed in that quiet room. Dib was situated at his bed, while Zim was currently seated at Dib's window sill, watching the fat drops of rain trickle down the thick glass. Neither had said a word to the other, but Dib's eyes were fixated on Zim. Constantly watching the aliens every move, barely even able to blink. He watched as Zim's large crimson orbs trailed a fat bead of rain down the window pane, his eyes never leaving its movement until it connected with the other droplets at the outside ledge. It seemed as though this simple of an action enthralled him as he continued to stare intently.

' _I wonder what Zim's thinking. He hasn't even tried to attack me for bringing him here, it's kinda scary…"_

"They're so beautiful…" Zim spoke, his eyes never leaving the pane.

"What are you talking about?" Dib questioned, still a little leery in trusting the unstable alien.

"The water falling from the sky, I said that I think it's beautiful." Zim spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But I thought you hated the rain Zim. Whenever your kind even get touched by it your skin starts to burn."

Zim turned to Dib, "But I _love _to _hate_ it. Knowing that something so beautiful is just barely out of my reach just makes me want even more." Zim gently pressed his palm to the glass. "Something so dangerous and so beautiful is so close, and yet, I am forever unable to touch it without the searing pain. It is so painful to me, but yet I just can't seem to draw myself away from it." Zim sighed and slowly turned away from the glass, removing his palm and closing his eyes. "But you wouldn't understand Dib-human…"

Zim's eyes suddenly widened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and draw him close. " That's where you're wrong Zim, I know exactly how you feel." He tilted his head forward, nuzzling his face in the crook of Zim's neck. _'More than you know…' _

Zim's breath was caught in his throat, still trying to process what was happening. "What do you mean u know how I feel? Explain to Zim how your feelings compare to his," he looked into Dib's eyes. "I want to understand."

Dib's eyes widened. What he saw in Zim's eyes startled him. He saw sadness and a longing for understanding, compassion and loneliness, all the things he too had suffered in this life. His eyes softened, " Here, let me show you."

He proceeded to remove one of Zim's black leather gloves, their thick shiny surface coming in contact with his pale skin, revealing Zim's rivaling pale green pigmentation.

"What are you…"

He gently raised his hands and pressed his palm to Zim's, both matching up evenly. "You and I aren't so different, neh?"

"I don't see where you're going with this…"

"We both come from a place where we didn't belong, we are rejected in everyday society, and intellectually we are very under appreciated."

Zim still looked confused, staring blankly down at his hand. "Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that we are THAT much alike…"

Dib smirked, "We both have five fingers…" He one by one he slowly slipped each of his fingers in between Zim's. "We both have two eyes…" He leaned in closer to Zim, a small smirk matching Zim's confused look as he looked into Zim's crimson orbs. "We both have to noses…" He leaned in even closer, the tip of his nose gently coming to rest on Zim's. "And we both have to lips." With that he finally closed gap between them with a passionate kiss, putting Zim in shock.


	4. WTF!

-1Zim sat perfectly still, every muscle in his body now tense in shock. _'What's going on… Is… Is this what the earth scum called… a kiss?'_

Zim was quickly brought back to reality when he felt the moist warmth of Dib's tongue tracing the full length of his lips before slowly slipping inside. Zim's arms flopped limply to his sides as Dib coaxed Zim's reptilian tongue to dance with his own, causing Zim to shudder in response. But as Zim's curiosity got the best of him, he slowly gave in to the temptation. Allowing his tongue to wrap around Dib's, playfully giving it a light squeeze.

But just as quickly as the kiss had started, it was brought to an end when each other pulled away, gasping for breath.

Zim stared quietly at Dib, neither of the two knowing what to say to the other. The awkward silence continued until Zim could finally stand it no longer.

"What was that?"

"What was what Zim?"

"That thing you did with your lips and tongue," he paused briefly for a moment in thought. "What do you humans call it… a kiss or something?"

Dib lowered his head slightly, a dark crimson blush spreading across his cheeks so dark that it rivaled Zim's eyes in color. "Y-Yeah, look Zim I'm s-sorry about what happened… it won't happen again, I promise… I…"

Zim chuckled softly to himself. "You cease to amaze me, you know that?"

Dib now lifted his head and looked up at Zim. "What?"

He smirked, showing off his sharp, milky white teeth. "First you come drag me out of the local bar when I'm drinking myself retarded, then you have the nerve insult me, and now you even kissed me! Well aren't you just an emotional rollercoaster."

"Well what do you expect me to do!" He said with slight irritation as a result of Zim's previous statement. "All I ever do is try to get close to you and every time I start to warm up to you, all you do is push me away! It's so confusing at times Zim that I don't even know if we're friends or enemies anymore!"

Zim was taken a bit back by this, "What made you think that I was ever your friend?" He said in a mild tone, unlike his usual manner.

Dib's expression dropped a little. "Because you're the only one close enough to me who knows what it feels like to be alone. Who knows there's no person exactly like you and I in this entire hemisphere. Hell maybe even in the entire universe!"

Zim pondered this for a second, before letting a large smile plaster itself across his face. "That's why I like you, because you're not like everyone else. Because you're DIFFERENT."

Dib heart stopped beating for a brief moment. "Y-You like me…"

Zim chuckled softly, his features not beginning to soften. "If I didn't like you, then why didn't I rip your throat out for kissing me."

Dib stopped, know thinking over what could have been the possible outcomes of his recent actions. The sides of his lips gently tugged into a soft smile. "You know, I think that was one of the most random, impulsive things I've ever done in my entire life…"

"Well… was it worth the risk of decapitation?"

Dib's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink, though unseen because of his bangs plastering themselves over his eyes. "Yeah, I really think it was…"


	5. new discovery

"Then you must not be the brightest crayon in the box." Zim smirked, "But that's okay, stupid people always did make me feel better about myself."

"And I thought that your ego couldn't POSSIBLY get any bigger… I hope you're not compensating for something."

"Oh ha ha ha , I get it, a dick joke."

"Oh wow Zim, u actually paid attention in anatomy class! Good for you!" Dib sneered.

"I MAY BE AN INVADER BUT I'M NOT STUPID!! You dirt bags have the most weird anatomy. It's borderline repulsive."

Dib quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well would you like to elaborate 'Oh High and Mighty One'."

"We're born as smeets from a machine. You people have to mix bodily fluids and go through a bloody and utterly painful birth. Is it really worth it in the end? Is it really THAT pleasurable that your willing to do something that gross?"

Dib sighed, "Why the hell are you asking me? You think I'd know about any of that?"

"Well your people DO breed like space rats…"

"WELL I'M NOT PART OF THAT CONTRIBUTION! I'VE NEVER HAD SEX!"

Zim's eyes got big, "You've never mated with anyone before?"

"And that surprises you?!"

"Well yeah, your not exactly HIDEOUS or anything…. So I just figured…." By now Zim was sporting a brilliant blue blush on his green complexion.

Dib narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well I… um…that is…."

Dib's eye's widened, "OH MY GOD YOU THINK I'M HOT!!"

"WHAT!? NO! NEVER!" Zim turned away, hoping he hadn't blown his cover.

"LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT THEN!!"

Zim looked back at Dib, a stern look plastered on his face and his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. Zim gulped loudly and opened his mouth, finding out that no words would escape his mouth. He turned away in utter defeated.

Dib smirked, "I win."

Zim's antennae dropped with his pride, catching Dib's attention. He'd always been curious about the foreign objects, but never considered touching them.

'I wonder what they'd feel like…' Dib slowly reached out a leery hand and began to lightly rub one with his thumb and index finger. He noticed Zim tense quickly as what seemed to be a small ripple running it's course through his body, causing Zim to let out a low and throaty moan, causing Dib to draw back in surprise.

Zim looked back Dib, eye's lidded and lips slightly parted. "Why-Why did you stop?" 'Fucking tease…'

Dib was taken back by the sight of Zim clearly in the aftermath of a short burst of euphoria from a simple touch. "I was just, surprised by your reaction that's all. It… wasn't exactly what I was expecting…"

Zim closed his eyes, "The antennae are the most sensitive part on an Irken's body, what you just did constitutes as 'foreplay' in your species' terms."

Dib took the appendage in his between his fingers once more making Zim gasp in surprise. "Really…"

Zim quickly latched onto Dib's wrist and glared up at him between labored breathes. "Don't start something you can't finish Dib-worm, or you'll regret it."

Dib smirked widely, "I won't."

Before Zim could even finish his train of thought he felt a warm moist sensation coursing it's way through his antennae, which he soon realized to be Dib's tongue and mouth licking and sucking on it's way over it's smooth black surface. Leaving Zim moaning loudly and panting in short breathes.

"S-stop! It's too much!" He moaned, his own body betraying him.

"Stop!? Oh Zim, we've only just begun…"

--

Lol new chap. Hope you like! read and review if you wish.


	6. twisted love

CCR: WOW I'm so happy I got this far XD. Thnx for the reviews they r very much appreciated. This is a rlly short chappy, but I've been rlly busy and I'll write more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Twisted Love

Hormones took over as two waves of fiery wills clashed and crashed against each other, back and for back and forth until there was nothing more than the epitome of raw, smoldering, untamed passion. Rough kisses led to harsh bites in a feverish attempt of gaining domination. Zim's flawless green skin marked with bruises ranging in size, shape and color. Dibs porcelain body bloody and marred with deep cuts from Zim's unsheathed claws and teeth. But still the storm raged. What had started innocently on the bed had now carnally taken it's course to the floor, rolling around feverishly one trying to pin the other. But as all things in time draw to a close, so did this twisted game of cat and mouse. It ended with two thin green wrists being pinned harshly to the wooden floor below, and the sound of ripping cloth.

Zim's breath hitched in his throat, the only kind of intercourse taught to him was of human kind, and it was only limited to that of the male and female. He trembled, his now naked skin cold against the wooden floor. Could they really do this? Wasn't it unforgivable in the humans' society?

"Can…Can we really go through with this?"

Dib blinked, still trying to process how they had got to this point, adrenaline still in full effect.

"What do you mean?" Each word labored by uneven breathes.

"I mean… how's this going to work. We're both…male…"

Dib smirked, lowering his head to come nearly nose to nose with the little alien, "Well Zim… that depends… how badly do you _want_ to make it work, and…" He quickly jerked his head up, harshly taking one of Zim's antennae in his mouth and sucking hard, only stopping for quick second to whisper, "…How bad do you _want_ me."

Zim uttered out a sharp cry of both shock and pleasure. He then became painfully aware of how badly he truly did want this, and by the look on Dib's face, he had just voiced his own consent.


	7. love, hate, and all things in between

**Chapter 7: Love, Hate, and All Things In Between**

It has been said that both love and lust can corrupt the mind, and that both lead to paths unknown. But for both parties in this twisted game we call life, BOTH such things were roads less traveled by.

The dense air in the room held thick the stench of blood, saliva, and sweat. It can also be said that the tension, thick and unnerving as it was, loomed ominously among the pair.

Dib quickly shed himself of all clothing, his belt hitting the floor with a metal clank. There he was, clad in nothing but a smile. "Your turn Zim."

Zim gulped, his eyes glued to the others mocking smile. Was that a snicker? Did he, of all things, _challenge_ Zim?! It was unspeakable, unheard of, AN OUTRAGE! "Oh, you laugh now Dib. But when I get through with you you'll be choking on that shit eating grin. You hear me! CHOKING ON IT!" Zim made a quick lunge for the opposite male, sending both tumbling, once again, to the floor. "Who's the inferior now huh!? WHO?!"

"ZIM THIS ISN'T A GAME! How do you expect to pull something like this off? You barely grasp the concept of normal sex, let alone something like this!"

Zim's face spread into a sickeningly wide sneer. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to experiment then won't I?"

Dib's face whitened, "You wouldn't, you-you can't!"

"Oh how hard can it be? Its not like you have THAT many orifices," Zim's sneer softened. "We'll just have to find one that's…. suitable." Zim slowly began to peel off his clothing, one layer at a time, until finally all that remained were his skin tight black pants.

Dib gulped hard, out of both nervousness and anticipation. What _did_ alien genitalia look like? Would it be slimy, or tentacles? Dib shuddered at the thought of being at the mercy of a monster like that but was brought harshly out of his own thoughts when soft fabric hit hard floor. Much to Dib's shock, and disappointment, it looked as normal as his only sporting a pale tint of green.

Zim's brow knitted in confusion. "What's wrong Dib-worm, I thought you wanted this?"

"No! That's not it, it's just… I thought your, you know…would look a little…different?"

Zim gave a small chuckle. "Silly Dib, it's not what you've got it's how you _use_ it." With that he slowly walked over to where Dib was currently situated and whispered softly in his ear. "Now why don't you show me what you've got."

Without the slightest hesitation Dib situated himself between Zim's legs, urging the small Irken to part them.

Zim quirked an eyebrow, and finally took the hint and fully exposed himself. "What are you doing human?"

Dib gave a faint smile, "Just watch, ok? You might actually learn something." He lightly massaged Zim's tip, watching Zim's ruby eyes glaze over as he bathed in the sensation.

Zim bit softly at his lower lip, unable to swallow his pride and admit pleasure as defeat. Dib, on the other hand, took this as a sign to step it up a notch. Slowly starting to nibble at the tip of Zim's head, only to have small licks slowly taking their place. Zim's brain was in a haze, unable to comprehend the erratic emotions and sensations that were taking place in his lithe body. It felt like an immense heat were coursing through his lower abdomen, and that he was to burst into flames in mere moments. Then in an instant, Dib took Zim's length in his mouth sucking hard on the appendage. What was once heat was now an inferno, and it raged and raged until Zim could no longer stand it.

In one swift movement Zim shoved Dib off of him, his head coming in contact with the floor with a painful thud. "What's wrong! What did I…" Dib was cut off as Zim, without any notice, took his painfully hard length into his mouth. Now it seemed that the tables had turned, for a once seemingly calm and collected Dib was now gasping wildly for air. His mouth was hot, and oh that tongue! What was once cursing his name was now wrapped tightly around him. Funny how some things work out that way.

Zim tried his hardest not to gag, and closed his eyes, not wanting to be shown up by the other. But of course one or two did slip through, although seemingly unnoticed by the other. Up and down, in and out, to Zim it all seemed never ending causing his head to spin. Until finally Dib did just as he had previously, and pulled his head up to eye level with his.

"Now I think it's time for the main event," Dib panted, giving Zim a lopsided smile. "All I need is your word."

Zim paused, "Word for what?"

"Word that you won't strike me or try to kill me for what I'm going to do. It's going to hurt a little at first, but you'll like it in the end."

Zim hesitated, then slowly nodded.

Dib position Zim as thought he were sitting on his lap, one leg on either side of him, his tip poking softly at his entrance. To Zim it happened all at once, an intense pain ripping it's way through his lower abdomen, bringing forth tears that burned his eyes. He then realized what Dib had just done, and why he had needed his word. He wrapped his arms tightly onto Dib's back, now unsheathed claws drawing trails of crimson in every which direction.

Dib gasped out of both pain and pleasure at the sudden sensation, and smirked to himself. Oh, what a long night it was going to be. What a long, messy, loud and pleasurable night it was going to be.


End file.
